Su nombre
by GllMss
Summary: Él quería saber su nombre. / Participa en el reto "¡Que viva el crack!" del foro Multifandom is the new Black.


¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Este es mi primer reto por fuera del fandom de _Naruto_ y también mi primer fic publicado de _One Piece._ Ambas cosas me hacen bastante ilusión, por lo que espero les guste mi trabajo.

Sin más, el fic.

* * *

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _One Piece_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Eichiiro Oda; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Las personalidades de los personajes han sido suavizadas con el fin de adaptarlas a un mundo real.

 **Aviso:** El siguiente fic participa en el reto _¡Que viva el crack!_ del foro **Multifandom is the new Black.**

 **Canción de inspiración:** _El día que me quieras,_ Carlos Gardel (versión instrumental).

* * *

•

•

•

 **Su nombre.**

•

•

•

Le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y aspiró sintiendo el humo bajarle por la garganta, lo retuvo unos segundos en sus pulmones y luego lo botó viéndolo bailar al viento.

Era una noche fría pero el cielo se mantenía despejado. Levantó la mirada deseando ver alguna estrella; por supuesto, las luces de la cuidad eran demasiado brillantes como para permitirle encontrar ninguna. Lástima. Eso era lo malo de las grandes ciudades, una de tantas cosas.

Era en momentos como ese que más extrañaba la casa de su padre en la costa; la fresca brisa marina revolviéndole los cabellos rubios y el olor salino inundándole las fosas nasales. Los recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia tendían a llenarlo en noches como esa, cuando el trabajo lo abrumaba y el frío de la soledad se le colaba en el alma.

Después de graduarse del instituto superior, había decidido –alentado por su padre y amigos– presentarse a una escuela gastronómica de alta cocina. No le fue difícil ingresar y pronto se convirtió en uno de los mejores de su generación, sin embargo... la añoranza de su hogar era una que podía eludir. Aún podía recordar el día en que llegó por primera vez a la capital, no conocía a nadie y ningún lugar le era familiar; estaba completamente perdido en aquella época.

Incluso ahora, graduado y con un gran empleo como asistente de chef en un reconocido restaurante, se sentía un poco perdido en ocasiones. No dejaba de rememorar sus años de juventud en la costa, ayudando a su padre en el restaurante de comida marina, jugando con sus amigos en la playa, tomando a escondidas el bote pesquero del tío de Kaya –la novia de uno de sus amigos– para ver las estrellas en alta mar y fingir ser piratas.

Algunos de sus amigos decidieron estudiar también en la capital. Franky, Chopper, Robín y Nami entraron a la Todai sin mayor dificultad; Brook, por su parte, consiguió plaza en la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música. Zoro y Usopp prefirieron quedarse a hacer sus vidas en el pueblo; Zoro dirigiendo el dojo de quien fue su maestro y Usopp trabajando como pescador –uno de los mejores en su labor–. Luffy fue el diferente del grupo; ni bien obtuvo su diploma, compró el bote pesquero del tío de Kaya y zarpó con rumbo desconocido. Cada tanto regresa al país trayendo regalos de todas partes del mundo y un sin fin de anécdotas que Usopp se encarga de contar por él; la última vez que regresó, se llevó consigo a Usopp y ahora ambos recorren el mundo en barco.

Hace años no iba a visitar su antiguo hogar y le era difícil mantener contacto con sus amigo en la capital, debido al trabajo. ¿En que momento se habían distanciado tanto?

El sonido de un puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. De la entrada de servicio del local vecino, salió una pelinegra vestida de sirvienta. Lo miró un momento para luego sonreír reconociéndolo entre las sombras del callejón.

—Buenas noches —saludó amablemente para luego prender su propio cigarrillo.

—Buenas noches, bella dama —La caballerosidad era un característica innata en él. Tan natural como el caer de las hojas en otoño.

La joven se sonrojó, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a ser tratada de una forma tan... bella, por el rubio cocinero.

—Ha hecho bastante frío últimamente —dijo el rubio iniciando la conversación, mientras encendía un segundo cigarrillo.

—Sí, el invierno llegará pronto este año —Le siguió ella.

—Así parece. Aunque, ¿sabes? Siempre he preferido el clima calido —confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo igual.

El humo de los cigarrillos se elevaba con su tono azul grisáceo y los olores de ambas cocinas se filtraban y mezclaban en sus narices.

—No sé tú nombre —soltó él, sorprendiéndola.

Ella parpadeó confusa ante la repentina declaración y boqueó dudosa, sin saber si debía o no contestar.

—Y realmente me me gustaría. Saber tú nombre —Volvió a hablar el rubio.

Ella se sonrojó nuevamente antes de responder: —Daigoshi, mi nombre es Daigoshi.

Él le sonrió con suavidad caminando hacia ella para sostener su mano. —Es un placer, soy Sanji —dijo retirándole el cigarrillo de entre los dedos, para luego besarle el dorso de la mano galante.

—Po-por favor n-no digas que te he dicho m-mi nombre —balbuceó Daigoshi sintiendo la cara arder.

Aquello cogió a Sanji fuera de base.

—¿Por qué? ¿No debías decírmelo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Esto es un Maid Café —explicó ella señalando el local a su espalda —y está prohibido que los clientes sepan nuestros nombres, por eso nos dan gafetes como estos, para diferenciarnos dentro del local —finalizó mostrando su identificación, donde se leía la palabra _Babyfive_.

Sanji sonrió comprendiendo la situación.

—Pero yo no soy un cliente, por lo que esa regla no aplica conmigo.

—Bueno, sí, es cierto —aceptó ella más relajada al respecto—. Umm, Sanji–san...

—Sólo Sanji —La corrigió él.

—Sanji —repitió Daigoshi —podrías... —y señaló su cigarrillo, aún en manos del rubio.

—¡Oh, claro! —exclamó al darse cuenta de que tenía dos cigarrillos—. Lo siento mucho, me vuelo algo torpe delante de tanta belleza —Se disculpo devolviendo el objeto a su dueña.

Daigoshi se sonrojó, de nuevo. Aquel hombre tenía el don de causarle tal reacción con una facilidad alarmante.

—¡Pero que dice! —chilló con el corazón palpitandole a mil —¿Realmente cree que soy así de bella? —preguntó en un susurro dejándose llevar un por el momento.

—Tendría que ser ciego para no verlo, Daigoshi–chan —Le sonrió él.

La pelinegra sintió el calor de sus mejillas subir aún más. Y ella que creía que no podía sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Sanji la observó deleitado. Llevaba varias semanas queriendo tener esa conversación con la muchacha, pero apenas se veían de vez en vez cuando coincidían en el callejón a fumar. Ella había llamado su atención desde el principio –como toda mujer bonita que viera–, sin embargo no fue su físico lo lo hizo interesarse definitivamente en ella.

Una noche, cuándo recién comenzó a trabajar en restaurante y ya era hora de regresar a casa, se tropezó con un puesto de comida ambulante cerca de un parque y decidió que no estaría mal comprar alguna cosa para engañar al estómago hasta llegar casa.

Con esa idea en mente, se acercó al puesto, llegando justa a tiempo para ver cómo un chiquillo andrajoso se deslizaba entre la gente y robaba dos panes. Por obvias razones, el vendedor salió corriendo detrás del chico, contando con la suerte de que el pequeñin –distraido en la carrera– tropezó a no muchos metros con una transeúnte. Sanji los había seguido con la intención de interceder por el niño, que se notaba sólo tenía hambre; pero cual no sería la sorpresa del rubio cuando, al alcanzarlos, escuchó como la molesta –muy molesta– transeúnte, regañaba al vendedor por ser tan «egoísta, insensible y amarrado*», en palabras de la chica, como para no dejar que el pequeño se llevara un par de míseros panes. La discusión finalizó con ella gritando un enérgico «... y si tanto le duelen unos panes, ¡pues yo se los pagó y ya está! ¡Viejo egoísta!». Esa mujer era, sin duda a ello, un algo por lo que pensar.

Seguido de eso, agarró al niño del brazo y lo arrastró consigo diciendo que lo llevaría a comer algo distinto a «esos panes duros y secos». Fue entonces, cuando le pasó por el lado a paso rápido y molesto, que la reconoció como una mesera del local vecino al restaurante en que trabajaba.

Y eso los llevaba ese momento, dos meses y un sin fin de furtivos coqueteos después. Para tristeza del rubio, rara vez coincidían en salir a fumar y por más que trató de interceptarla luego del trabajo, siempre se encontraba con que ella ya se había ido. Está era su conversación más larga desde que se conocieron; las otras siempre eran interrumpidas por...

—Babyfive —La puerta de servicio se abrió de pronto mostrando a otra Maid—, te estamos necesitando adentro, entra rápido.

Daigoshi saltó de pronto y asintió afanada, lista para seguir a la otra sin protesta alguna. Antes de si quiera tener tiempo para despedirse, ella ya había tirado la colilla de su cigarrillo y entrado.

Y sí, esa era la razón principal por la que nunca lograba prolongar sus conversaciones. Pero bueno, no podía culparla, estaban en horario de trabajo y ya era mucho que sus jefes les dejaran salir una que otra vez por un cigarrillo; tampoco podían abusar mucho. Él mismo debería entrar al restaurante antes de que comenzarán a extrañarlo.

Suspiró resignado y dio vuelta botando su propia colilla, listo para volver a la cocina. Al menos ahora sabía su nombre.

Justo estaba punto de abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Daigoshi lo detuvo.

—¿Puedo esperarte después del trabajo? —preguntó con ilusión, asomándose detrás del la puerta.

—Debería ser yo quien diga eso —soltó divertido ante la iniciativa de la chica.

Daigoshi comenzó a desinflarse creyendo que aquello era una negativa. Por lo que Sanji se apresuró a hablar de nuevo.

—Sería un honor si me esperas.

Y el rostro de ella brilló.

—Nos vemos en unas horas, entonces —acordó dichosa.

—Nos vemos —dijo él para después verla desaparecer tras la puerta.

Sanji sonrió complacido, al parecer, había logrado conseguir algo más que su nombre.

•

•

•

 **Fin.**

•

•

•

* * *

* **Amarrado:** expresión usada para referirse a alguien avaro y poco género, que no gusta de compartir sus bienes.

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé. El nombre no tiene nada que ver, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

Y bueno, eso es todo. Realmente espero que les haya gustado.

Es la primera vez que escribo de One Piece así que quizá no logré meterme del todo en personajes, me disculpo por eso.

Se aceptan correcciones de todo tipo; narrativa, ortografía o gramática. Si hecho mal uso de algún término, también agradecería me lo dijeran.

Sin más, gracias por leer.

Un beso en rojo para todos y deséenme suerte en el reto.


End file.
